An electrolyzer cell is a type of electrochemical device that uses energy to dissociate a compound liquid into its components. For example, water can be dissociated into hydrogen and oxygen (e.g. H2O→H2+O2).
In practice, a number of electrolyzer cells are arranged into a stack to produce sizable amounts of one or more of the components of a compound liquid. To this end, the electrolyzer cell stack is included in a module that includes a suitable combination of supporting elements, collectively termed a balance-of-plant system, which is specifically configured to maintain operating parameters and functions for the electrolyzer cell stack.
The normal operation of an electrolyzer cell module may be stopped due to violated alarm thresholds built into a control system that co-ordinates the operation of the balance-of-plant system. Such stoppages, if premature, can severely limit the utility of electrolyzers and/or other systems designed to co-operate with them.